


To the sleepless

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: An accident landed Adam in the Garrison's medical unit with the possibility that he would never see again.  His dream of being a lead pilot is over.  Late at night, he receives a visitor from his friend and rival, and what happens is beyond his wildest imagination.





	To the sleepless

Waking up was never something that Adam thought he would come to dread with every fiber of his being.For him, it meant a new day, filled with routines that had become so familiar to him it was almost comforting. Now, when he opened his eyes, the world was dark, always so dark as it had been for a week since the accident. Something had went wrong with the simulator, the sparks that had come from the console had been so bright, that it had damaged his eyes. 

At least that was what was going around the Garrison.Adam was suspicious, the simulator wouldn’t just break down in such a manner.Though, that could have been the grief talking. Something that he had wanted for so long, to be a pilot, had been snatched from his hands, now just out of his reach. Adam was not a foolish man, he knew that no matter what the doctors would find when the bandages came off of his eyes his days of being the one at the helm were over. A pilot with eye damage? That was unheard of.

The tears were trapped, absorbed by the bandages still covering the eyes as he pushed himself up in the bed in the medical bay.They had not yet let him leave, it would be a liability if he did and then fell, injuring himself once more. That was what he was right then to those who he had dedicated his life to, a liability.

“Trouble sleeping?”

The voice he knew instantly, someone who for years he had been competitive with. “What are you doing here Shirogane?” Adam mumbled, holding his bandaged head in his hands. Looking towards the other pilot would not have gotten him very far, his entire world was still black.

“I thought you might like some company.”The mattress sank beneath him, a signal that Shirogane was now sitting beside him. “Can still go if you want me to.”

“Least you came, none of my team members did.”Adam had been able to rationalize it, his mind working through the numerous possibilities.For him, the pilot of his team, he could no longer remain with them.Neither of the others on his team had passed the pilot license exam, they would be reassigned to a new pilot while he was placed with another team as an engineer.His intelligence and ability to think tactically about situations had always been his strength, the only reason he had gone for being a pilot when he first joined the Garrison was in a futile attempt to impress his father.

They had not wanted to face him, the guilt knowing that everything would change would come the moment the bandages were removed from his eyes.

“You were supposed to have those removed earlier today weren’t you?”

Why did Shirogane always sound so hopeful, even when at that moment, Adam felt about as hopeful as a brick?Maybe it was some feeble attempt to help him feel better.

“They wanted to give my eyes another day of rest, some shit about wanting to make absolutely certain that they were as healed as possible.”It was a stretch of what had actually happened, they had started to take the bandages off of his face, and the lights had been so painful that he had recoiled away from the doctors.

“That the story you want to go with?”

“It’s the one I’m sticking to.”

The silence came over them once more, not as awkward as it normally was. “Why are you really here?” Adam blurted out, his head turned towards where he thought Shirogane was. Had to be the right spot, it had been the side of the mattress that had moved under the other’s weight.

“No one should be alone when they’re going through something like this Adam.” 

Adam couldn’t stop the stress induced tears that started to come, dampening the bandages once more. For once, he didn’t push away the offered help, the arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.The relationship he had with the other was strange.On the one hand, they were and had always been since that first day at the Garrison to be competitive. It led to arguments in class, competitiveness during the simulations. It pushed them both to be better than they had been before. On the other hand, no matter how hard they fought academically and physically (hand to hand was a part of their training), they were there for each other.

“Why do you call me that?” Shirogane asked, a hand moving along Adam’s back.

“What?”

“My full surname.”

“I-“

“You’re the one who first called me Shiro. Remember?”

It took Adam a moment of thinking to recall their first meeting, day one at the Garrison for basic training. They had introduced themselves to each other and- “Gave you that stupid smile asked if I could call you Shiro. Had a good ring to it.”

“Yet you’re the only one ho doesn’t call me Shiro.”The other was teasing him, Adam could hear it in her voice.

Adam wrinkled his nose, shoving against Shirogane’s shoulder lightly. The silence settled in again as Adam thought about what his companion had said, why didn’t he call him Shiro?He had for the first week or so and then- “We started competing…seemed disrespectful not to use your full name.”

“You are probably the only person in the entire Garrison to think that you nut.” Shiro responded, rapping his knuckles lightly against the top of Adam’s head. “You’ll get through this Adam.You’re strong. You’re a fighter.”

Adam let out a pained laugh, not quite ready to push away from Shiro. “Yeah, but I’ll never be a pilot. Can’t be one if I can’t see can I?”

“There’s so much more than being a pilot in life Adam.”There was a weight suddenly on the top of Adam’s head, vaguely registering it as Shiro having rested his head on top of his own. The silence that settled over the two of them was more comfortable than it had been.

The warmth that was radiating off of Shiro was more than welcome, a comfort to Adam in the cold medical bay room. He leaned more heavily against him, aware of how they must look together. The Garrison was used to the two of them being competitive, being in that constant state of trying to out do the other.They were not used to the two of them being companions, let alone people that were close enough to seek that physical comfort from another human being.

But it was easy for Adam to relax with Shiro, easy for him to just rest knowing that someone else was there beside him.That whatever lay ahead he would not be facing alone.“Always wanted to go to space,” Adam whispered to him, hand curling against his knee.

The gentle touch of Shiro taking his head sent his heart skipping into his throat. “Then I’ll take you. Even if you can’t fly, I’ll take you to see the stars.”

“Talk like that, people might start to think you like me Shiro,” Adam teased lightly, trying to push away the feelings of doubt over what his future would hold for him. 

“Let them, not like we ever cared anyways.”

Adam was aware of movement, the pressure coming away from his eyes, and a pair of hands cupping his face. “Open your eyes Adam.”

Slowly, cautiously, Adam did, almost afraid of the result. In the low light of the hospital room, there wasn’t much for him to see. Most of what he could was fuzzy, as if someone had taken their thumb and smudge the ink on a portrait.Everything except Shiro, they were so close that he was what Adam saw clearly.That warm smile, and those eyes that he had thought he could just lose himself in. The way that his dark hair outlined his features so perfectly.To him, it was like he was gazing upon a constellation in the sky for the first time. As if somehow before, he had just never noticed.

Lifting his hand, Adam brushed his fingers along Shiro’s jaw, unable to look away from him. They were so very close that he could feel his warm breath upon his lips, the gentle touch as their noses just barely met.

“Takashi….” His name tumbled from his lips, spoken as if it were something sacred.

And then their lips met, a tentative brush at first, parting quickly, as if to make sure it was what they both wanted. Then once more, a gentle, loving kiss.His hand moved to the back of Shiro’s head, almost worried that Shiro would suddenly pull away from him.That this was, in fact, wrong.

Time seemed to pass slowly between them, and by the time the sun began to rise, bringing warmth to the room, they were both asleep, Shiro laying on the bed with Adam against his chest. The world was still a blur to Adam as he slowly blinked awake, turning to gaze down towards Shiro.So the kiss hadn’t been a dream.

He leaned down over him, letting their lips touch once more.The gentle action causing the other man to stir, his eyes opening, and a smile appearing on his features. “Could get used to that…”

“Used to what?” Adam asked, settling back down against his chest.There wasn’t much time that he could lay like that before the doctors would return to check on him.

“Waking up to you.”


End file.
